A intertwined love
by BrandonWindsor
Summary: Finn Wesley is a misunderstood boy,with a dream. but with a girl in the way,what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Within even the smallest of towns,a story can still be found. And in this case,it all takes place here. It all started at a simple,normal school. But soon the repuatation of it would change forever. Chaos,sacrafice,rebelltion,and much more. Normal isn't normal,it's only a illusion of thinking everything is ok and safe. So in this case. 'Normal' can never exist.

Hundreds of voices rang in his ears. His dirty blonde hair flew to the side,due to the wind. His slender hands moved it back. He wore a gray shirt and a plaid black and white jacket to cover it,in addition he also wore blue skinny jeans and red vans. He dressed in style but to himself he was an outsider and misunderstood. Any girl would fall for a boy like him,nice figure,style,good attitude. Girls in high school were probably the most dangerous people you'd meet in your life. It seemed as if all they craved was attention and boys. Boys replied in the same way,only craving girls,and well,sex. Finn Wesley wasn't like most boys. He looked at the world in a different angle and his main focus was school and art. If you were to look into his backpack,you would find a notepad and a pencil,maybe even paint. He looked from side to side as if he was looking for someone. But he wasn't,he was simply looking for more ideasof what to draw. Everyone considered him their friend,by his good looks people would say 'There no way that kid can't be popular!'. Finn would ignore them,he didn't care about he wanted was to define the world with his artistic talents. "Finn my man!" cried out a ufamiliar looking boy slapping him on the back. Finn looked at him. His green eyes didn't show intrest. "Hey." he replied walking toward the school building. "How've you been?". "Same old same old" he said walking faster. The jock followed him and paused waiting for Finn to say more. Finn focused his eyes on the school. "Ok fine whatevs. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a totally cool party. All these smoking hot girls will be there,even college girls!" said the boy expecting Finn to turn around and say 'Yeahh,dude! I will totally come! I love college girls and their huge tits!'. Finn turned his head and gave him a unamused look. "No thanks" he replied softly. The jock frowned. "Dude,what the fucks wrong with you? This is a huge obbortunity to hook up with some girls and have that one night stand you've wanted!" "Do I even know you?" asked Finn turning his head away and back onto the school. "Of course you do man. Well..maybe not...but everyone knows you! Everyone loves you!". Finn walked ahead,ignoring him. As he got into the school he turned around to notice the boy hadn't followed him. 'Good reddiance' he thought to himself. He walked over to his bottom locker right by the door. Most people would choose for their locker to be away from their door,but Finn decided he wanted it right by the door that way he could get to it quick and leave quick,so he had more time for art. As a senior you were aloud to choose any locker you wanted. He put away his backpack and grabbed out his binder,art folder,and notepad. He looked at his watch. 7:45 school wouldn't start until 8:35. He had plenty of time to catch up on his artwork. He walked outside and looked around,seeking a place to sit down and draw. He noticed a small tree,shading the area around it. 'That'll do' he thought to himself as he walked toward it. He sat down under it and crossed his legs,pulling out the notepad . 'Now what to draw' he thought to himself looking around. Suddenly a beautiful sound hit his ears. A strumming of a guitar,it sounded more of a song as he listened more. He scratched his head,reconizing the song from somewhere on the radio. Secrets! That was the name of the song,but where was the sound coming from? He looked around and noticed a pale girl with long black hair,a white tank top,black pants and a white belt playing a guitar. She also wore a gray beanie. He watched her fingers move among the strings,she was pretty good at it. He looked down at his paper and then the girl. She wasn't frowning,or smiling. She seemed focused,she had a determined look on her face,inspiring him to draw. He grabbed his pencil and slipped it into his left hand and began to draw her carefully. He looked up a few times,to keep a fresh memory of her in his head,so he could continue later. He smiled as he drew the guitar,he had never really had drawn one before,but he was intrested by the texture of it,and how her fingers moved to different spaces as she played. The girl finally looked up,her baby blue eyes showing. She gave him a quick look realizing he was watching her. She shook her head,grabbed her guitar and walked off. He frowned missing the music. Her image was still luckly trapped inside her head. He began to draw more adding more details to her clothing and body.

It seemed it had only been a few minutes before the bell rang. Finn got up and put his stuff together. The girl's clear image stayed into his head. He walked into the school people looking at him yelling like crazed fans. 'Finn!' They cried. 'I love you!' 'Have my baby'. He stared down at the ground ashamed. Most people would call him the luckiest boy in the world,but to him it was a curse. He walked into what he called his santuary. Art class. The smell of old paint,and new. It didn't matter,he just knew it was home. He looked around and sat in the front excited for another day. He looked at the clock. 8:30. He still had 5 minutes,so he took out the notepad and drew more,adding shading. The teacher walked past him. "Oh Finn how lovely,another masterpeice in the making I take it." he looked up at her and give her a quick nod. "More like orignal" The teacher looked at it more carefully. "Hey,I've seen that girl around school before,is she your girlfriend." He shook his head in a 'no'. "I just saw her playing her guitar out in the quad,it intrested me,so i drew this." Finn replied still drawing. The teacher smiled. "I think you should show it to her." Finn shrugged. "Maybe." Finn was never the social type,he let his art speak for himself. "Its up to you" she said with a quick smile. "I know" Finn replied dully. The teacher walked off knowing he didn't want to talk. Finn began to draw more thinking only of the girl and her guitar 


	2. Chapter 2

After the final bell rang Finn was already out the door,he had been let out early after all. He walked on the sidewalk looking straight ahead. The party was tonight,but he didn't care for it. He would much prefer the company of his notepad. The thought of his notepad made him think of the girl again. Only if he knew her name. Finn would ask her but she'd probably be creeped out or think he likes her. He never had felt feelings for someone,or had a crush. He considered himself Asexual,but he always says 'It could change' but the truth was,it was very unlikely. He pressed the street button so he could cross the street. He stared at the light waiting for the white walking man to replace the red hand. He blinked trying not to space out. The sound of rolling skates interuppted him. He turned his head to notice the girl on a skateboard. He looked looked at her speechless. She looked at him and then rolled off. He looked straight ahead quickly to notice the white walking man had appeared. He walked quickly embrassed. He looked ahead and noticed she was already gone,she seemed pretty fast.

Once he got home to his appartment,he sat down in his small dining room and began to draw. His Uncle walked over to him. "Hey kiddo,how was school?". Finn looked up at him "Fine". He looked back down and began to draw. "I see...so i'm about to head off to work,anything you need me to get you or to do?" Finn shook his head "No." His uncle nodded. "Alrighty" he walked toward the door and opened it "See you after school tommorow,love ya". "Ok." His uncle walked outside and closed the door behind him. Finn sighed. He hated his uncle. His uncle may be his only guardian but he was never home. He was always at work in the morning and came home in the afternoon,by the time Finn would get home,his uncle would be on his way out. His uncle would try to hide it,but Finn knew what he was doing before work; he was having affairs. Finn found it discusting and horrible of his Uncle to hide it from him and to do it every night to the next morning. Finn looked at the time,it was already 6:00. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a apple and began to eat it. Finn was never really hungry either. He frowned and sat down on the kitchen floor suddenly depressed. He had SAD'S but only for his mom,who he missed terribly. His mother had died 5 years ago,causing Finn to be in a hosptial for weeks terrifed of loosing his mom. He lay on the floor for several more moments until it was 7:00. He got up and walked to his bedroom. He shared it with his Uncle,but since he was never home it was only he room it seemed. He looked down and noticed a bra. He shook his head a stuffed it in his Uncle's closet. He then sat on his bed and grabbed out his notepad. He added a tiny more shading and smiled. He had finished it,but now that he was done,he wondered what he'd do next. Finn sighed and got into his pajamas. He knew he'd have a rough sleep as usual and not fall asleep for awhile,for sleep at all. He got into bed and stared at the ceiling,feeling sleepless. Thoughts ran through his head about the girl. He had never really thought about a girl. He grunted 'i don't want to think about a girl. Your done with the picture,so get over it' he thought quietly. He closed his eyes thinking of the girl. He didn't want to,but in a way he did. He sighed and fell asleep dreaming about her. As crazy as it seemed,he actually enjoyed the dream.

The next day he woke up and sighed. "Oh god..I think I'm getting a crush,and I don't even this girl or have talked to her before." he slapped his forehead and packed his backpack. He looked at the door and at that moment decided to make a promise to himself. He would talk to the girl no matter what happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like forever when the morning finally came. Finn was almost sleepless through the whole night besides the small pointless dream of the girl. He looked the clock. It was 7:00. He had awhile before school would start but he decided he should leave for school since it takes so long. He slipped into his black pants and applied his white belt. He then put on a gray shirt with purple stripes and a gray jacket. He put on his hood and sighed and looked out the window. It was raining,as usual. He grabbed his backpack and then headed out the door. The rain poured hard onto the ground and onto him. He ahead at the clouds and walked down the stairs. He pulled up his fingers to his mouth and bit his nails in habit. His SAD's were acting up. He looked around worriedly and walked toward the direction of the school. He took small slow breaths and walked faster wanting to get to school. He let out a low whine of discomfort. As he began to walk faster and faster,finally passing the crosswalk he could see the school. He soon was running,terrifed for now specific reason. He slowed down as he entered the school grounds. He let out a sigh of relief. He looked around to see who was here and for a clock. He squinted his eyes and saw the clock in the front of the school. '8:00'. He walked over to his usual tree and sat down. He looked straight ahead to notice the girl with the guitar. 'Nows your chance' he thought to himself. He bit his lip in resstiance. He didn't want to go see the girl now,but he had promised himself,and he would never denine a promise. He got up slowly and walked over to her. She,of course,was playing the guitar. She looked up at him. He looked at her strange purple silver eyes. He looked down at his feet to notice how close he was to her. She pointed a finger painted black at him "Your that popular kid Finn. What do you want?" He looked down at the ground more. "Uh,I wouldn't consider myself popular. I'm an outsider,actually." She looked at him and bit her peirced lip. He could tell she was annoyed. "Ha,you wouldn't know what an outsider if it slapped you right across the face." Finn looked at her offended. She began to play her guitar again. "I don't like the attention,it fucks me up. I'd rather be left alone,if you know what I mean" he said softly. Her eyes suddenly looked more softer "No,i don't. but I guess what your saying." she paused and her eyes became more angry "I feel soo bad for you,but i guaranete,there are more people with worse problems than you" she replied sarcasitcally and coldly. Finn looked at her feeling bad but having the temptation to keep arguing back "I agree,i'm sure. I was just trying to tell you i'm not like the others." The girl sighed. "Alright,whatever. Why did you walk over here anyway?". Finn looked at the girl "I saw you yesterday playing your guitar. So i-" The girl rolled her eyes "Your just like all the guys,wanting to flirt with me. Just get the fuck out,I'm not doing this anymore". "Wait no,i'm not done. I'll show you something,but its kinda stupid..." She looked at him "Sure,were is it?". He looked around quickly not wanting anymore else to see. He pulled out his notepad and opened it to the page revealing her self picture. She looked at it surprised and speechless. "See,I'm a creepy artist. Happy?" She looked at him and for once smiled "Its pretty nice. but your a stalker" Finn looked down back at his shoes. "Not really. I just got bored,and you inspired me,so here you can have it." he torn it out quickly and handed it to her walking away. She frowned seeing him leaving. Finn was disappointed she wasn't so satisifed but he didn't care,he'd just get back to his old life. It's not like anything was supposed to change. 


	4. Chapter 4

After school was over Finn found himself walking home as usual,but this time the sound of roller blades came to his ears again. He turned aside to notice the girl. She looked at him with her cold eyes "Hi again." Finn looked at her "Hey." The girl picked up her skateboard and began to walk at his pace. "Mind if I walk with you?" Finn eyes grew wider. "Sure" he paused "I thought you hated me,or whatever". She shook her head "Nah. I thought about it,and i understand what your going through. Well,sorta bu-" Finn gave her a small smile and looked at her. "Whats your name?" The girl looked at him and moved the hair in her face to the side "Paisley Brown". Finn looked at her speechless. Paisley was his mothers name. A uncomfortable worried feeling ran up his veins. "Urr...thats cool" he tried smiling but it just showed a worried look. Paisley looked at him "You ok?" Finn nodded quickly. "I have SAD's." he replied. He had never told anyone,not even his Uncle about it,but for some reason,it felt good to tell Paisley."Really,you kidding me. I do too,my dad died,so its been hard lately". Finn eyes widened "My mom died." Paisley raised her eyebrow in intrest 'Who do you live with now?". "Uncle" Paisley laughed "I do too" Finn smiled "Wow,i guess you do know what I'm going through then". Paisley nodded "Yeah". Finn and Paisley both smiled at eachother until Finn's phone rang with the ringtone of My Funny Valentine by Ella Fitzgerald. Paisley looked around "Is that your phone?". Finn blushed,embrassed by his ringtone,no one liked Ella Fitzgerald. "I love Ella Fitgerald!" Finn smiled eagerly. "No way!" Paisley nodded smiling. "Shes my idol" "Wow,same here". At that moment Finn knew what Paisley was thinking,and he was thinking the same. They were both going to be great friends.

A few months passed and it seemed Paisley and Finn were best friends. Everyday they walked to school together,only living a block away. They had to many things in common to count,and to many secrets they'd share not to be best friends. It was now the summer and they both decided to volunteer on Monday,Wednesdays and Fridays at the hosptial. But now it was just a simple Saturday. Finn took out his phone,texting Paisley. 'Wanna come over or do something?' he asked. 'Sure,i'll be over in 5 minutes'. Finn,it seemed now forever,had a crush on Paisley. Asexuality wasn't a option anymore. Today he would try to make a move. Suddenly the doorbell rang,quicker than he expected. He got up and opened the door to see Paisley's familar face. He gave her a smile and let her in. Paisley walked over to the couch and fell into it,closing her walked over to his couch and jumped onto it sitting next to her laughing. "Tired? You didn't have to come you know" Finn said poking her leg. she reacted in a kick to his knuckle,which was much like her. He laughed holding his red knuckle "Ouchhh" he said smiling. Paisley sat up and laughed "Good,you deserve it,for poking me?" "Aw,why? Is my poking really that bad?" he said putting out his hands. "Yes,yes it is" replied Paisley holding his hands,grasping them firmly. He suddenly started pushing her,and she pushed him back. It was their favorite game,Mercy. The objective of the game was to hurt the other so bad they have to scream Mercy to make them stop. Paisley gripped tighter and put her hard shoe into his knee. He flinched but kept gripping onto her hand. She leaned her head into his and looked into his eyes. He looked into hers as well. 'Is this the moment?' he thought to himself. He paused waiting to see if she'd make a move. She looked at him like she was waiting. He at that moment knew it was time. He slowly moved in and touched his lips to hers. She paused and then moved her head away. "I was expecting you'd do that" she said in a serious voice. He frowned. She didn't like him back! Now he had just embrassed himself. He looked down flushed in embrassment. She put her hand on the side of his head and kissed him. "Now were you expecting that?" she said trying to hold in a smile. He smiled at her blushing "No,no I was not". "Well I'm full of surprises ya know". He nodded "Now that I'm aware of". At that moment they both leaned in for another kiss,this time they were both playing along. She pulled him down onto the couch,still kissing him. His head felt dizzy,this would change everything! They both pulled away after a couple more seconds. "Well this changes alot doesn't it..." said Paisley taking her hand off hi cheek and behind her head. He nodded slowly and pulled away. "Exactly what I was thinking..." They both stared awkwardly at eachother,feeling and senses new things,new feelings,and new romance,but in this case,first romance. 


End file.
